


The Thought of You is Driving Me Wild

by starrynightdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bets & Wagers, Boys Kissing, Castiel is a Tease, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dean is a Tease, DeanCas - Freeform, Desperate Castiel (Supernatural), Desperate Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Eye Sex, Feels, Fic, Ficlet, Horny Castiel (Supernatural), Horny Dean Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Oneshot, Rough Kissing, SPNStayAtHome, Sexual Tension, Sexually Frustrated Castiel (Supernatural), Sexually Frustrated Dean Winchester, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Touching, Tumblr Prompt, bet, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: After another round of great sex, Dean can't help teasing that he could have Cas multiple times a day and still not get enough of him. Cas calls Dean insatiable, and suddenly it spawns an idea in Dean's mind. A bet to see who can last longer without needing, begging for, or initiating sex. Cas is cocky and confident; he's an angel, he doesn't need sex like Dean does. So he takes the bet. Over the next couple weeks, Dean and Cas tease each other mercilessly; kissing and touching and tempting each other to try and get the other one to break first. It takes two weeks before one of them finally caves, being pushed over the edge by the other one's teasing. Question is: who is the one to snap first and lose the bet?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 182





	The Thought of You is Driving Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet oneshot written for the DeanCas #SPNStayAtHome event on Tumblr. This ficlet is based on a single word prompt.  
> Prompt 4: Bet

Dean gasped, biting his lip as Cas bucked up into him, sending sparks down his spine and dazzling stars to dance behind his closed eyelids.

“Dean… just need… Dean,” Cas cried, his fingers digging into Dean’s shoulders as Dean thrust forward again.

“C’mon Cas,” Dean huffed, biting at Cas’ earlobe and rocking his hips down again. “Fuck, Cas, God. Yeah… yeah.” Dean shuddered, sweat dripping down his temple as he gasped a breath into the crook of Cas’ neck.

“Dean,” Cas said, arching up into Dean again. The angle was just enough, and when Dean thrust in again, Cas cried out, falling over the edge as he came. Dean nipped at the angel’s skin and Cas’ name fell from his lips as he came, too.

Stars burst into bright fireworks behind Dean’s eyes, and the air in his lungs was punched out in sharp gusts of air, leaving Dean breathless and euphoric. Slowly, the world started to bleed back into his consciousness again, and Dean shifted away from Cas, plastering himself to the angel’s side.

He shifted so his lips were on Cas’ shoulder, placing open mouthed kisses to the hot skin. Cas hummed softly, his breathing evening out as he tipped his head down and bumped their foreheads together. 

Dean got the hint, leaning up and catching Cas’ mouth in a lazy kiss. Dean pulled away after a second, huffing sharp breaths against Cas’ cheek as he caught his breath. “I could do this every day and never get enough of you,” Dean murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth.

Cas laughed lightly, tilting his head to the side so Dean was kissing him properly. Running his tongue along Dean’s lower lip, Cas pulled back with a smile. “We already do this every day.”

“Still not enough. Could have you multiple times a day,” Dean said, placing a trail of kisses down Cas’ jaw and up to his ear.

“You’re insatiable,” Cas said, his voice straining slightly as Dean sucked lightly at his earlobe.

Dean huffed, kissing the spot behind Cas’ ear before pulling away. “Are you hinting I couldn’t last it we went more than a day without sex?” He shifted slightly on the bed, trailing a hand up and down Cas’ arm.

“I know you couldn’t handle it,” Cas snorted, leaning into Dean’s touch. “Me, on the other hand, I could go weeks without sex. It isn’t a necessity for me,” he said in a blasé manner, his lips twitching into a grin.

Dean raised an eyebrow, suddenly pulling away from Cas’ side and shifting his weight until he was straddling Cas’ waist, his legs falling to either side of the angel’s thighs. “Oh yeah? You don’t need this, huh?” Dean asked, a smirk on his lips as he leaned down and started to press hot kisses into Cas’ throat. Cas let out a soft gasp, and Dean grinned against his neck, biting at the skin and running his tongue over the mark to soothe it.

Slowly, he continued his trail, kissing down Cas’ chest, listening as Cas’ soft gasps turned into moans. With a satisfied smile, Dean started to softly grind down against Cas’ thigh. The reaction was exactly what he was looking for. Cas let out a groan, a stream of moans and Dean’s name falling from his lips as he writhed underneath him.

“Don’t need any of this, right?” Dean asked, slowly grinding down into Cas and watching as Cas squeezed his eyes shut.

“N-no… no. I-I- fuck… I don’t need it,” Cas stuttered, his hands gripping Dean’s shoulders as he bucked up into the hunter.

Dean chuckled darkly, leaning up slightly to run his tongue over Cas’ nipple, grazing his teeth slightly over it just to watch Cas arch up off the bed with a sharp cry. “How about a bet then, hm? Whoever can last longer without needing, begging for, or initiating sex wins. Kissing and touching are acceptable.” Alternating between soft and open mouthed kisses, Dean kissed his way back up and along Cas’ jaw, a grin of victory on his lips at the blissed out look on Cas’ face.

Cas hummed vaguely at Dean’s proposition. “Mmm, yeah, okay.” He got distracted for a second as Dean kissed right next to his mouth without actually slotting their lips together. Cas huffed in frustration. “What about the loser?” he asked, his eyes fluttering open and looking at Dean.

Catching Cas’ gaze, Dean smirked down at him and said, “Loser has to watch the winner get off without being able to touch them.”

“You’re on,” Cas said, a twin smirk on his lips as he grabbed Dean’s shoulders and yanked him down, slotting their mouths together again and moaning in relief as Dean kissed him deeply. 

Hot and wet, the kisses left Dean breathless, and his mind went blank for a minute as Cas’ tongue rubbed against his.

It took all of Dean’s willpower for him to pull away from Cas’ mouth. Everything in him was screaming to lean back down and lick his way across Cas’ glistening lips and into his mouth, but instead he pushed his weight up until he was kneeling above Cas again.

“Starting right now,” Dean said triumphantly, wriggling his hips just enough to rile Cas up that much more before he pushed himself off of the angel entirely.

Cas let out a desperate whine, writhing on the bed. “Dean,” he cried, grasping out for his lover. “You did that on purpose. You-you-”

“I what? Got you horny and desperate?” With a dark laugh, Dean slipped off the bed and reached down to grab his boxers from the floor. “Prepare to lose, Cas.” Flicking his tongue over his bottom lip and sending Cas a wink, Dean opened the door and made his way down the hall towards the bathroom.

Cas hissed, running his hands through his hair and pulling at the strands. Oh, it was so on. And Dean was going to pay for that move. As soon as Cas got himself off, because he was damned if he was going to let Dean have the upper hand.

~

It started out as simple flirting and touches. Dean pressed his hips flush into Cas’ ass as he leaned around him in the kitchen the next morning, pinning him to the counter. “Dean,” Cas chided even though he automatically pushed back into Dean’s touch. 

“Cas?” Dean asked innocently, reaching around the angel to pick up a piece of freshly cooked bacon from the plate Cas had just put together.

“That’s my bacon. Get your own,” Cas said.

“Too bad,” Dean said, popping the bacon into his mouth and then pressing a greasy kiss to the back of Cas’ neck.

“Gross.”

“You love it,” Dean said, his tone dropping into something husky that sent a shiver down Cas’ spine. Dean used his other hand to tangle in Cas’ hair, tugging slightly just because he knew Cas liked it. The angel whined in the back of his throat, leaning into Dean’s teasing touches. “Gonna cave that easy, huh?” Dean huffed into Cas’ ear, trailing his lips down the shell of his ear.

“No,” Cas said, nudging Dean back slightly and turning in his embrace so they were facing each other. Cas bumped their noses together, ghosting his lips over Dean’s in the barest hint of a kiss.

Just as Dean leaned into the kiss and pressed their mouths together, Sam jogged into the kitchen. “Oh for God sakes. Really? Can’t a guy get his coffee in peace?” Sam whined, turning his back on the couple and grabbing a mug loudly.

Cas snorted, flashing a satisfied grin at the frustrated look on Dean’s face. Dean tried to lean in and kiss Cas anyway, but Cas dodged, letting Dean’s mouth land on his jaw. “Like I said, not caving that easy.”

Dean growled low in his throat and pushed away from the counter. “Oh, it’s definitely on now.”

“Is that so?” Cas asked, copying Dean’s innocent tone from a few moments ago.

“Mmm,” Dean hummed, reaching out to steal another piece of bacon from Cas’ plate. Cas moved quicker, keeping the plate out of Dean’s grasp.

“Make your own.”

“First no kisses. Now no bacon? That’s a low blow, Castiel.”

Cas frowned and cocked his head at his full name coming from Dean’s mouth. 

Dean took the moment of hesitation and reached out, snatching a piece of bacon and pressing a chaste kiss to the edge of Cas’ mouth. 

Cas quickly caught on though. He reached out with his free hand, snagging Dean around the waist and pulling him in; planting a firm kiss to Dean’s lips.

Dean pulled away, a teasing grin on his lips. “One point for me.”

Cas grumbled under his breath and pulled away, sitting down at the table with his bacon. When Dean reached out to steal another piece, Cas let him; his mind elsewhere as he planned his next move.

~ 

That evening, Dean was in the bathroom washing his face when Cas walked in. He stepped up behind Dean, nudging his nose against the back of the hunter’s neck.

“You pulling the same moves as me? That’s weak, Cas.”

“You wish,” Cas replied, leaning down and starting to suck kisses across the back of Dean’s neck and shoulder blades.

Dean let out a startled groan, his head dropping down to instinctively give Cas more room. “Cas,” he hissed through clenched teeth. Cas’ kisses switched from soft and gentle, to biting, to wet and hot. There was no rhyme or pattern, and it was starting to drive Dean mad. As the minutes slipped by, Dean was growing more aroused by the second.

“Hmm?” Cas hummed, nipping at Dean’s skin and pressing an open mouthed kiss right below Dean’s ear.

Dean shuddered as Cas’ mouth trailed further and further. “God, fuck Cas. Would you just kiss me already?”

A low laugh echoed in the bathroom. “Is that you begging, Dean?”

Dean growled. “No. I’m not begging for sex, jackass. Just stop being a fucking tease and kiss me, would you?”

Cas laughed again, bumping his nose up along the back of Dean’s jaw. “Not so fun when the tables are turned, is it?” Cas mouth trailed down the side of Dean’s neck, where he sucked a dark red mark into the skin. “Just a little present for later for you to remember.”

At that, Dean snapped, pushing backward and backing Cas up into the nearest wall. He slotted his thigh in between Cas’ legs and grabbed Cas by the shirt collar, dragging him down into a filthy kiss. 

They broke apart a few minutes later, both heaving in lungfuls of air but mouths barely an inch apart. Cas was the one to close the distance, his hips rolling up into Dean’s thigh as he attacked Dean’s mouth with his own. The kisses turned hot and heavy; teeth clacking and tongues rubbing together sinfully.

Pulling away, Dean dropped his head onto Cas’ shoulder, rocking his hips down into Cas’. “Give… give up yet?” Dean asked breathlessly.

“Not gonna happen.”

“Such a shame,” Dean whispered hotly, ghosting a kiss along Cas’ jaw before he pulled away. In one swift move, he grabbed his towel and sauntered out of the bathroom, once again leaving Cas breathless and hard.

~

The next time it happened, they were on a case. Cas was feeling rather slighted that somehow Dean had flipped his revenge move against him. It felt like Dean was winning, and Cas needed to level the playing field. So when the three of them took a case in Shreveport, Louisiana, Cas decided it was his turn to flip the table.

They’d spent most of the evening researching in Sam’s motel room, and when they’d dredged through all the lore and found nothing, they decided to call it a night. Dean held the door open when they left Sam’s room, heading to the room next door.

“Dean? Do you mind if I get something from the car real quick?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Dean tossed him the keys and Cas easily caught them. “I’ll see you in a sec?” Dean said, pointing towards their room.

“Of course,” Cas said, flashing Dean a smile.

Dean cocked his head for a second, as if determining Cas’ intentions, before he nodded and unlocked the motel door and disappeared into the room. 

A few minutes later, Cas came into the room with a pie and a can of whipped cream.

Dean turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him. “Cas, babe, why do you have pie?”

Cas frowned, cocking his head with an innocent expression on his face. “I was hungry and wanted something to eat.”

“You rarely eat. And you don’t taste things like humans do,” Dean said skeptically.

“Well maybe tonight I wanted to try,” Cas said, carefully dropping down onto the bed with the pie box in his lap and the whipped cream can in his hand. “How do you use this?” Cas asked, taking the cap off the can and spraying it onto his hand. “Oh, my bad.” Cas raised his hand up, looked over and locked eyes with Dean, and then very slowly licked the whipped cream off his fingers, sliding the last finger into his mouth and sucking off the cream and humming sinfully.

“Cas,” Dean warned, his voice thick with arousal.

“You know, why waste all this whipped cream on this pie? Couldn’t it be used for far more interesting purposes?”

Cas stood up, placing the now forgotten pie on the side and moving towards Dean with a predatory spark in his eyes.

“Cas,” Dean said again, but it came out breathy as his eyelids fluttered and he stumbled back a step into the wall. 

Squirting some more cream onto his fingers, Cas reached out and swiped his hand down over Dean’s cheek. “Oh, my apologies. Let me fix that for you.”

Cas was suddenly pinning Dean to the wall, leaning forward and licking the whipped cream off Dean’s cheek. He trailed his lips down across Dean’s cheek to his jaw, placing open mouthed kisses to hot skin.

The sound of the can was heard again, as Cas pulled back and swiped some of the cream straight across Dean’s lips. “Uh uh,” Cas said when Dean went to automatically lick his lips. “Mine,” Cas growled, pressing Dean back into the wall as he lapped the cream from Dean’s lips and then they were kissing, tongues rubbing together, chasing the sweet rush of the whipped cream. 

Dean knocked the can to the ground, spinning them until he had Cas pinned to the wall and he was devouring Cas’ mouth. “Fuck, Cas. God… fuck,” Dean panted wetly against Cas’ mouth.

“I could use that whipped cream in other places… if you want?” Cas asked, batting his eyes innocently as he darted his gaze down Dean’s body.

“Oh fuck yes,” Dean hissed, sealing their lips together and sucking on Cas’ tongue.

Cas groaned heavily, bucking up into Dean. Dean tore his mouth away, tugging at Cas’ tie to undo it and fumbling with the buttons on Cas’ shirt.

Just as Dean’s hands touched bare skin and Cas was about to claim his victory, there was a loud thumping on the wall right behind Cas’ head. “For fuck’s sake, I can hear everything you’re doing. At least go bang each other senseless on the other wall so I don’t have to hear it,” Sam yelled from the other room.

Cas dropped his head back against the wall, hissing through clenched teeth. Fuck.

Dean took a step back away from Cas and ran a hand through his hair. “Shit. You almost had me there.”

“Dean,” Cas said sharply.

“Nope, no way. I’m not cracking.”

“For God’s sake. Just fuck me already,” Cas yelled.

“Was that you begging? Do you need sex, Cas?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“No. Go fuck yourself,” Cas hissed, pushing off the wall and storming into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. But the door wasn’t thick enough to drown out Dean’s laughter. Somehow, Dean had once again ruined his plans and won the round. Cas was going to have to step it up.

~

The next day, Cas and Dean were in the car in an abandoned parking lot, waiting for Sam to smooze some information from the local college professor on ancient symbols and something about the town's history and burial grounds. Cas had tuned out Sam’s rambling as a plan started to hatch in his head.

He waited a good five minutes after they'd been parked, and Dean was distracted on Sam’s iPad searching the lore. “It’s hot in here,” Cas said, half a comment and half a whine.

“Not my fault you walk around in that damn trenchcoat all the time when it’s 90 degrees out.”

Cas huffed exaggeratedly, biting his lip to hide his smirk. He waited a couple of minutes before shucking the trenchcoat off and throwing it onto the backseat. Dean’s eyes darted over for a second, a flicker of something passing across his eyes, before he was back to looking at the lore.

Waiting a few more minutes, Cas shifted around in his seat before tilting his head back to look at the roof of the car. “Can’t you turn the car on?”

“And waste all that gas while we sit here and wait? Baby doesn’t deserve that.”

“But the air conditioning-”

“Just crank the window down and quit complaining.”

Tilting his head to hide his growing smirk, Cas cranked the window down a bit. He waited another few beats before sighing loudly and tugging off his suit jacket. He placed it in the back with his trenchcoat and then rolled the sleeves of his shirt up.

When he glanced over, Dean was definitely looking at him, his eyes glazed over as his gaze roamed up and down Cas’ body slowly. Cas cleared his throat and Dean coughed awkwardly, shaking his head and glancing back down at the screen in front of him.

Cas waited a couple minutes before he very obviously moved to slide his tie off and open the first few buttons of his shirt.

This time when he looked at Dean, there was a predatory look in his eyes. Suddenly, the iPad was on the dashboard and Dean was reaching over and dragging Cas towards him. Their mouths collided, harsh pants and sharp gasps filling the car as Dean licked his way into Cas’ mouth. Cas half straddled Dean, which caused the hunter to let out a choked off groan.

Dean’s hands were suddenly on his shirt, undoing the last of the buttons and hands skittering over bare flesh.

Pulling back from Dean’s mouth, Cas panted wetly, closing his eyes tightly to get control of himself. He needed to flip the table; make Dean the desperate one. He quickly reached over, undoing the buttons on Dean’s plaid shirt and shoving the undershirt up slightly so he could get his hands on Dean’s chest.

Dean hissed, throwing his head back. Cas leaned forward, attaching his lips to Dean’s exposed neck and earning a moan from the man beneath him. Dean’s hands scrambled for a second; one coming to the back of Cas’ neck to pull him closer, while the other was on his ass, using the leverage to grind their hips together.

“Fuck Cas. Fuck,” Dean hissed as he bucked up into Cas.

“You want it?” Cas asked, nipping at Dean’s throat and trailing hot wet kisses up his neck until he was hovering just out of reach of Dean’s mouth.

“Yes,” Dean said, surging forward and crashing their lips together again. Cas shoved his tongue into Dean’s mouth, running it along Dean’s teeth and every crevice of Dean’s mouth.

Dean moaned, his hips snapping up into Cas’ as the heat started to ratchet up in the car.

With one last swipe of his tongue over Dean’s, Cas pulled away and looked at the time. “Sam should be done by now. We should be going to pick him up.”

Cas pulled away from Dean and slid back across the seat, rebuttoning his shirt and reaching into the back seat for his tie.

“What the fuck, Cas? Are you actually fucking serious right now?”

Cas smirked at Dean, rolling his sleeves down and glancing over, noticing Dean’s hard on. “Are you begging Dean? Do you need it?” Cas asked, grinning victoriously.

Dean snarled, muttering obscenities as he threw open the car door and stepped out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Cas laughed darkly. Finally, he had the upper hand. About damn time.

When Dean opened the car door and got back in a couple minutes later, he pointedly ignored Cas. Cas didn’t care, he knew he won this round. “You know, I’m finally starting to enjoy this little bet,” Cas said, adjusting his trenchcoat once he had it back on.

“Screw you,” Dean said. “In fact, no, that’s exactly what you want. Go screw yourself.”

Cas laughed again. Oh how he loved having the upper hand.

~

Things quietened off for a few days. They solved the case in Shreveport and headed back to the bunker. They were going on almost a week and a half without sex, and Cas was starting to feel a low burn in his gut that just wouldn’t go away. He couldn’t quite place what it was, never having experienced it before, but that low burn turned into a fire consuming him every time he looked at Dean. Hence why he was now trying to minimize looking at Dean as much as possible.

Which was proving to be quite difficult as he sat next to Dean at the table in the map room, with Sam sat across from Dean. All three of them were quietly researching anything the Men of Letters had collected on witches for some information to help Rowena.

But Cas couldn’t seem to focus on the page. His mind kept wandering, and he’d break out of his trance to realize he was staring off to the side at Dean again. Oftentimes when he looked up, Dean was already looking at him. Their eyes would lock, and it sent a sharp spark of desire racing down Cas’ spine.

He quickly broke the contact and went back to looking through the book in front of him. His attention was sharply dislodged from the book a few minutes when he felt Dean’s hand land low on his thigh. He looked up, Dean’s name on his lips, but when he looked up Dean was shaking his head minutely, a smirk settling across his face.

Cas opened his mouth to say something, but instead snapped his jaw closed with a loud click when Dean’s hand danced a couple inches up his thigh, thumb rubbing along the seam of his pants. Cas knew the game Dean was playing, and he wasn’t about to give Dean the satisfaction of a reaction. Instead, he shifted the book closer to himself on the table, and resolutely ignored Dean as he began to read.

It only lasted a minute before Dean seemed to disapprove of Cas’ lack of reaction. One second Dean’s hand was low on his thigh and the next he was running his hand up and down several times before settling his hand high on Cas’ thigh, right above his crotch. Cas startled.

“Dean,” Cas said, his eyes snapping from the book to Dean’s face.

“Cas?” Dean replied, his voice innocent as he tilted his head to the side.

Sam looked up, glancing between the two of them. “Did you find something?”

Clearing his throat, Cas shook his head slightly. “No. Nothing of import.”

Sam hesitated for a second before nodding and going back to his book.

Cas shot Dean a sharp look and went back to his own book. Dean’s hand didn’t falter though. Instead, he got even bolder. Instead of just hovering his hand, he started lazy strokes, his fingers dancing patterns as he pressed down harder with his palm.

Tearing his eyes away from the book, Cas looked over to Dean and their eyes locked. Dean raised his eyebrow teasingly, his eyes sparkling as he reached up, unbuttoning Cas’ pants and undoing the zip.

Cas hissed under his breath, his hand gripping tightly onto the book. He tried to tear his eyes away from Dean’s heavy gaze, but he couldn’t. It felt like being locked in; the torrent of desire and passion and need swirling between them.

Dean’s fingers danced teasingly over the waistband of Cas’ boxers; fingertips trailing down the soft material lower and lower. Dean flickered his eyes down to Cas’ lips, down further to his hand in Cas’ pants, then back up to lock with Cas’ eyes.

Trembles started running through Cas’ body. Dean smirked broadly, leaning slightly into Cas’ space. Slowly, he licked his lips, eyes never leaving Cas’ as the pressure of his hand increased.

Just as Dean’s nose bumped against his, their eyes never breaking contact, Dean’s hand slipped past the waistband of Cas’ boxers.

Cas gasped, eyes fluttering shut.

A book slamming shut shattered the moment. “Would you two just bang already so you can stop eye fucking each other at the table. This bet is getting ridiculous,” Sam cried.

“Nope. I’m not losing this bet. Over my dead body,” Dean said, pulling his hand away and shifting back into his own seat.

Cas coughed, blinking a couple times to get his composure back. “I’m an angel. I don’t lose bets.”

Sam threw his hands up in exasperation. “I’m going to read in my room. Can’t take the eye fucking anymore.” He pushed his chair back and humphed from the room.

Dean laughed, eyes sparkling from the rush of the game.

“That doesn’t count as a win,” Cas huffed, slamming his own book shut.

“Yes it does. You were enjoying it. Maybe a little too much,” Dean smirked triumphantly, eyes flickering down to Cas’ bulge which was still evident. 

Cas growled and shoved his own chair back. “You’ll be the one breaking Dean, not me.” With that, Cas grabbed another book from the stack and left the room, plotting his revenge.

~

It was a few nights later, on the two week mark of their bet, that everything imploded. They were laying in bed together, Cas leaning against the headboard reading one of the Men of Letters books he took from the library, and Dean leaning against him lazily watching the tiny TV they’d put in the room.

Cas was engrossed in the book, reading about the warding used on the bunker, and that’s what he blamed for missing the obvious first signs.

Dean shifted around slightly, shoulders twitching and tightening against Cas’ chest. Cas shrugged it off. Dean was always moving, always fidgeting; it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.

But then it was. There was a soft gasp and Cas’ eyes froze on the line he was reading. Was that-? No… it couldn’t be. Cas peaked over the top of his book, and nearly dropped it on his own face.

There Dean was; just casually jerking off like it was nothing. Cas growled low in his throat, and Dean’s gaze flickered up to his. Mischief and desire danced across Dean’s eyes. “What’s the matter, Cas?” Dean asked breathlessly.

Cas started to shake, his knuckles going white on the book in his hands. “What are you doing?” he hissed.

“Well, there was no rule about getting myself off, was there? Just that we couldn’t do it together. Unless… unless this is a little too tempting for you?” Dean asked, moving his hand in a slow rhythm.

Cas grit his teeth, raising the book back up and pretending to read it again. He could ignore Dean. He was an angel. He wasn’t going to cave just because Dean was getting off while leaning against him. Nope. He was just going to tune Dean out and-

A moan bounced off the walls and Cas gasped, his breath stuttering out of his lungs at the sound.

“Cas,” Dean groaned, low and heady. “Cas, Cas, Cas.” Dean repeated Cas’ name, each time more needy and desperate.

Suddenly the book was being thrown across the room, and in one swift motion, Cas had them flipped, pressing Dean into the mattress with his hip as he attacked Dean’s mouth with his own. He swallowed Dean’s surprised moan, knocking Dean’s hand away and replacing it with his own.

“Fuck,” Dean cried out against Cas’ lips, bucking his hips up into Cas’ grip. “Oh God, Cas,” he moaned, yanking Cas down until their bodies were flush together; Cas’ hand dragging delicious friction between them.

“Finally, finally, finally,” Cas gasped, shoving his tongue into Dean’s mouth in a wet and dirty kiss. 

Dean thrust his hips up, whining deep in his throat at the feel of Cas’ hand around him.

“Fuck me, Dean. Now. Right now. Need it,” Cas begged against Dean’s mouth, tugging on Dean’s lower lip with his teeth and licking his way back into Dean’s mouth.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean hissed, his hands tangling into Cas’ hair as he ran his tongue over Cas’; their mouths slotting together in a filthy kiss.

Cas didn’t even realize he was grinding down into Dean until Dean yanked away from his mouth, cursing and begging Cas for more. Everything was hot and heady and Cas’ head was spinning. He chased after Dean’s mouth, and they were kissing all over again, bodies grinding in desperate movements.

This time Cas broke the kiss, his lungs burning. Dean attached his lips to Cas’ jaw, sucked wet kisses there as Cas sucked in sharp lungfuls of air.

“You lost Cas. You lost the bet.” Dean huffed out a breathless laugh, his hands tugging Cas’ shirt off.

“I don’t care, Dean, just fuck me.”

“Yeah, God yeah,” Dean gasped, rocking their hips together again. Both of them hissed in pleasure as the friction caused a delicious slide between them. Just as Dean was reaching into the drawer for the lube, he froze and looked back at Cas.

“Dean,” Cas cried, needy and desperate.

Dean shook his head, smirking. “You lost, Cas.”

“Yeah, I got it. I lost. I don’t care right now. I just need-”

“Uh uh,” Dean teased, leaning back into Cas’ space and scratching his nails down Cas’ back. “The deal was whoever lost had to watch the winner get off without being able to touch them.”

Cas growled, low and feral. “You cheated. You were already getting off without letting me touch you.”

Dean chuckled darkly, rocking his hips up into Cas’ just to hear Cas moan.

“You’re- shit... you’re just… fuck, Dean. How is that a win for you? Wouldn’t you much rather… ah… fuck me?”

Groaning, Dean tipped his head back against the pillow. Cas surged forward, sucking kisses into Dean’s neck. Dean let Cas have control for a few moments before he rolled them over, pressing Cas down into the mattress as he straddled his waist.

Reaching out, Dean grabbed the lube and smirked down at Cas again. “Screw the bet,” he said, leaning down and capturing Cas’ lips in a searing kiss.

Everything melded and burned until it was hot and desperate; sweat-slick and passionate and orgasmic. Easily the most mind-blowing sex they had ever had. 

And when it was all over, Dean still had the ace up his sleeve; still had his win he could lord over Cas when the time was right. But right now, his mind was blissed out in ecstasy and Cas was wetly panting Dean’s name in his ear.


End file.
